The Duet Everyone Fell In Love With
by OhMyRauslly
Summary: "We've been to a lot of places together. For example, Kansas City, Australia, New York .. Kansas City. Again," I sighed happily. / He chuckled, "That's what makes us special." / Raura. A bit of AU. Reviews are great. Four shot.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Austin & Ally, Kevin & Heath, Ross & Laura, Raini & Calum .. blah blah blah.**_

_**k thanks. **_

_**Enjoy.**_

The Duet Everyone Fell In Love With

Chapter One: (Laura's P.O.V)

"ROSS, LAURA. COME HERE," Kevin yelled at us. I winced. Geez. Ross and I eyed each other and then took off. We reached in to the office.

"Take a seat." We sat in the two chairs.

"Well?" Ross asked impatiently. Heath tilted his head, basically asking for an apology. With his head. Cool, right?

"Sorry," Ross muttered.

"Thank you. So, we know that we've told you guys about this possible tour, and guess what?"

I was about to reply, but he continued.

"Time's up. We got it! We got the tour!" he exclaimed happily.

I squealed and bounced off of my seat to give Ross a hug, but he was just sitting there, thinking. He finally got out of his own world, and finally got up and gave me a quick hug.

"Um, okay, well I'm going to my dressing room, thanks," he walked out.

I looked over at Kevin and Heath, and they nodded; already knowing what I was going to do. I walked out and knocked on Ross's dressing room door.

"It's open."

I opened and the door and immediately started interrogating him, "What happened? What's wrong? Why are you not excited? What did you do this time?"

"One question at a time, Laur."

"Fine. What happened?"

"I walked out of the door. Next."

I rolled my eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Next."

I shot daggers at him, "Why are you not excited," I didn't make it a question. I made it a statement.

"I am. Just not showing it. Next."

"Okay, this is pathetic. Ross, what's going on with you?"

"I-I just don't want to do this tour."

I glared at him, still shooting daggers, "Are you serious."

"Yes, no, maybe. I don't know. It's just, I have a band, you know, and we're having a tour break."

**~Ross's P.O.V~ (Thought this would be fun)**

"Oh, please. I've heard that one before," Oh, great. She's getting good at her comebacks, too.

"I-I-I just.. You know.. Um. My band c-comes first."

Did I really just say that? Um. You see this? Shor is screwed.

"What."

"It's true?" I tried my hardest to make it a question, but apparently she did not take the hint.

"Thank you. For making me feel very unimportant. Thanks for making me feel even more insecure," she began walking away.

"Wait, Laur-"

Slam.

Great.

**~Back to Laura's P.O.V~**

Why? Just. Why?

I headed back to my dressing room. I sat down and fiddled with my pillows.

Ugh, I just don't want to be here.

I walked out, and went to Kevin.

"I'm not feeling oh so great, so I was hoping maybe we could call it quits?"

"Yeah, sure. Hope you feel better, Laura."

"Thanks," I grabbed my bag and keys. As I was about to climb in to my car, someone called my name.

"Laura, wait!" a figure came out running.

"Yes, Ross?"

"I'm sorry. I just didn't have an excuse. So, I came up with the stupidest one ever. Laur, you do know that you are extremely important to me, right? More important than everyone in the _world _combined."

I awed, "That's so sweet. I'm sorry," I said, pulling him in to a long meaningful hug.

I could feel him snuggling in to my hair even more. This reminds me of so many "Auslly" hugs.

"Ross, I have to go."

He sighed, "Have to? Or do you want to?"

"How about both?" I chuckled.

He finally let go of me, "Oh and when does the tour start?"

I gave him a slight smile, "Next week."

"Great. See you tomorrow."

"Yep, see you tomorrow," and he walked off while I got in to my car.

_One week later_

"So, Austin & Ally season 3 is done," I sighed.

"Yup. Season 4?" Ross asked.

"I hope."

"Yup. Tour?"

"Very excited."

"Yup."

_Day of the arrival at their first stop_

"Ross! Do you remember when we did our meet and greet here?" I sighed happily in to the Kansas City air.

"Yeah, I do."

"We have been a lot of places together. Like Kansas City, Australia, New York.."

He chuckled, "That's what makes us special."

"Well, I'm going back in to the tour bus. I just needed some air," I said.

"No," he whined, "let's go walk around."

"Why?" I whined back.

"We've been stuck on that bus for five hours, you know."

"Speaking of, where is your precious little band?"

He glared at me, "I really don't know. Probably somewhere with the R5 tour bus. You know, this isn't really a tour break if we're doing this tour."

"Yeah, I know. I thought you _loved_ performing."

"Yeah, I do," he said.

He muttered something, I couldn't tell what exactly.

But really, I could've sworn he said, "but I love spending time with you even more."

_**Sorry, this is kind of short. I hope you enjoyed.**_

_**Reviews are amazeballs.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own Austin & Ally, Kevin & Heath, Ross & Laura, Raini & Calum .. blah blah blah.**_

_**k thanks. **_

_**Enjoy.**_

Laura's P.O.V

"Thank you, Kansas!" Ross yelled in to the loud, screaming fans. I just waved and smiled brightly.

I went backstage to only see Ross sitting there. He looked up from his phone, "Hey, Laur."

"Hey. What you doin' there?" I asked in curiosity.

"While you were singing _Parachute, _I took a crowd selfie, "your backside made it."

I leaned over his shoulder and saw he posted it on Instagram. I smacked him upside the head.

"Dude! What was that for?"

"You posted that on Instagram! Seriously?"

"I think it's funny. I'm reading all of the comments, and all of them, well most of them, say 'your Raura is showing'."

I laughed, "Our fans are the best."

"Yeah, they really are. Oh, hey! Remember earlier, when we said we would hug after every concert? I could really use that hug right now."

I smiled, "Aw, sure," I wrapped my arms around his back and pulled him closer.

"Thank you," he whispered. During our forever long hug, someone came in.

"There's my rockstar!" someone exclaimed. We let go and we screamed, "Raini!"

"Hey, guys! I brought another one, too. As known as Calum." I laughed.

Okay, I'm ready to admit something. After singing _You Can Come To Me_ as a duet for Austin and Ally, I finally realized something. I have feelings for Shor. He cannot know, though. That would humiliate me.

"I'll be right back," I smiled and started walking out, but then I heard screaming. I ran back.

"You do not tell your cast mate you have feelings for your other cast mate and not tell the other cast mate, and especially not in front of the cast mate you have," she spotted me, "no romantic feelings at all," she looked back at Ross and eyed towards me.

"Hey, guys," I said awkwardly.

"Hey, princess. No one likes you at all," Raini said unconvinced.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean like like. Like more as friends. Maybe even love," she jolted towards Ross on the word 'love'.

"Am I missing something or?" I asked.

"What?" Calum said expanding the 'a'.

I raised my eyebrows in confusion. I turned towards Ross, "Do you have an explanation?"

"What? No. They're just being weirdos," he widened his eyes at Raini and Calum.

"Anyways, you guys are here! Instagram picture?" I asked in excitement.

"Sure, but everyone," Raini jolted towards Ross again, "has to post it."

"Yay!" I got my iPad out.

"Just wait a sec."

"Okay."

I looked at Ross's Instagram, specifically to look at that crowd selfie. The caption threw me off.

'Should I tell her? Naw.'

"Ross. Shor. Lynch," I screamed.

He winced, "Uh .. Yes?"

"Can I talk to you in private?" I didn't let him answer, but pushed him towards the door. Once we were outside, I pushed him towards the bus, and now we're inside the bus.

"What is with this caption?!"

"What are you talking about?" he stuttered.

I ignored him, "Tell me what?"

"You'll find out soon. I promise. Possibly at the end of the tour."

"I love surprises!"

"Well, you'll find out in fifty-five more shows."

"Hey!" Raini said; expanding the 'e' and walking in with Calum.

"That Instagram pictures, right!" I got out my camera on my iPad and took my picture with the three. We all did our fair share and started posting. We liked each other's pictures and started reading comments.

"I'm starting to get a lot of Raura comments," Calum said.

"Well, Laura is clinging on to Ross," Raini observed.

"I was about to fall! Don't judge," I laughed.

"I'm getting Raura comments, too," Ross said.

"What was I doing in _your_ picture now?"

"Well, you were doing your Laura pose while my arm was around you. So, it was me this time, not you."

"And in _my _picture, you guys have matching poses. Like the one you did in that selfie you guys took on Radio Disney, Laura."

"And in _my _picture, we're doing the Ally way," I laughed, "well I had to take the picture, so I wasn't."

"Oh, we're staying with you guys on tour. I hope you don't mind."

"Yay! This is so exciting. I can't wait."

"Me neither. This is kind of like Austin and Ally," Calum said.

"Yeah, except for Ally wasn't on tour," Ross said.

"Yeah, and that note was so adorable," I gaped.

"But then Austin let Ally down in Princess and Prizes."

"And Ally is going to cry if he says it as someone else."

"Laur, we've already shot the season finale. We know what happens between Auslly."

"Pfft. What? I know. I was just joking."

"Okay, guys!" Kevin yelled, "let's hit the road."

"I'm going to my bed," I said.

"We don't need to know your destination, Laur," Ross said; not looking up from his phone.

I started walking away, but grabbed a pillow and threw it at him.

"Oh no you didn't," he said in a girly voice.

"Uh huh, girl. What you gonna do about it?"

Ross pretended to think, "Hmm. I don't know. Maybe this," he got up, rushed towards me, pinned me to the floor and started tickling me.

"R-R-R-Ross!" I said in between breaths. Apparently we were being loud because Heath came in.

"What is going on?" he realized what went on before we answered, "Oh, it's just Ross and Laura being total flirts. Carry on."

I got up, "What? We were not flirting."

"Laura, you have to admit it. We were just flirting a little bit," Ross agreed.

"Oh, yeah? Do you say that to Maia?" I snapped, going to my bed.

"Is someone jealous?" Calum asked; walking in to the room.

"Calum, you already know how I feel. I can't believe I just brought Maia up for no reason. She wasn't even here. That was so embarrassing.'

"You do know they call me the love whisperer," he reenacted Dez.

"Yet no one calls Dez that."

"Look," he sat down next to me, "you need to tell Ross how you feel and soon."

"I already know that, I just can't. Not helping."

"Okay, sorry. My real advice is to go in there and tell him how you feel."

"No thanks. Calum, you just made me realize something. Maybe in fifty-five shows, Ross's surprise will be to tell me how he feels."

"Not what I was going for, but okay!"

We walked back out and Ross just stared at me.

"May I help you?" I asked.

"Actually, yes," he got up from his char and pulled out a box," I got this for you to honor our first concert of the tour."

I opened the box. It had a necklace in it with the words 'R + L 2014 Tour"

"Aww. That's so sweet. Thank you so much, Ross," I put the necklace down and pulled him in to a bear hug.

"And I wish I had a relationship like them two," Raini commented.

"You will never, ever, ever, ever have a friendship like us," Ross said while letting go of me.

"Right. Friendship. Yay." I said.

"Are you okay?"

"Couldn't be better!"

"Okay. Well, we should probably go to bed. Right, Calum?" Raini asked.

"Right. Goodnight, guys. Tomorrow we wake up in Missouri!"

" 'Night," Ross went in to the other room with Calum.

"You okay, kiddo?" Raini asked.

"Am I? This is as bad as Ally was with Dallas."

"You are really talented, Laura. Like at everything. Trust me. Well, except for one thing. You can't hide your feelings. You're really showing Ross you really like him."

"I know. I'll just have to wait fifty-five more shows."

"Sorry to tell you this, but I know what the surprise is and I think you'll be pretty pleased."

"Raini! Don't tell!" Ross yelled.

"I didn't!" she yelled back.

"I am wondering one thing," I said.

"Yes?"

"What happened back in the dressing room? Ross was kind of right. You were being weird."

"You'll find out in fifty-five shows."

"Raini!" Ross yelled again.

"I didn't tell her anything!" she yelled back again.

"You guys scream at each other like an old married couple. Do I need to know something?"

"Miss Marano, you have it all wrong. I would never steal my best friend's lover. Also, you two fight like an old married couple! Have you not seen your guy's arguments?"

"Yes, I have. Most likely because I am in them, and because I've mentioned them in interviews."

"Laura, you got it bad."

"What?"

"Sorry. I don't know where that came from," she paused, "or do I?"

"Stop speaking Raini language and tell me what's up."

"What do you like about Ross?"

"Well, he's sweet. He's very gentle. His eyes. Oh my God, his eyes."

"Hey," Ross came in, "sorry. I couldn't sleep. Who is she drooling over?"

"Not you, of course!" Raini exclaimed quickly. Ross raised an eyebrow.

"She meant, I have a ginormous crush on this guy, and I don't know how to tell him."

"Well, who's the guy?"

"Her A Sort Of Homecoming co-star," interrupted quickly again. I widened my eyes at her.

"Parker?"

"Yeah," I trailed on.

Ross looked a bit disappointed, "Oh. Well, just ask him what he feels."

"I said 'yeah' to Parker being my co-star, not me liking him. Raini is lying. Maybe I'll get to tell my real crush how I feel about him. Someday."

"Well, just so you know, he's lucky that he's having Laura Marano crushing on him," he went back to the other room.

I looked over at Raini, "Oh, great! There is just no hating him. If only he knew," and she patted my back.

_**Reviews are great. **_


End file.
